wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunpla Battle Nexus Online
Gunpla Battle Nexus Online (GBN) is the latest online game in the Gundam Build Divers' world. It is the successor to Gunpla Duel (also known as GPD or GP Duel). Overview "Divers" (the registered players) create output data for the network game by scanning their Gunplas, and undergo various Gunpla Battle-based missions in a cyber virtual space known as "Dimension". Multiple Divers can come together to form units called "Forces" and participate in large-scale missions. The game's world map is huge and contains various fields such as cities, wilderness, forests, desert, outer space, etc. The second game's world is the special world based on all of the anime series including the Mobile Suit Gundam and contains a much larger cities, wilderness, forests, desert, outer space, etc. Multiple Divers can come together to form units called "Forces" and participate in large-scale anime missions. Terminology Divers A Diver is a player who connects to GBN and participates in campaigns and battles, using their Gunpla that they have built in real life. Each Diver creates an alter-ego and can customize their appearance and there are no limitations. Before formal registration, interested players can enter GBN as guest Divers who appear in the form of a Haro. Divers are given a letter rank based on the points they earned in game. The known ranks are SSS, SS, S, A, B, C, D and F, and a rank of at least C is required to form a Force. Additionally, at rank C, Divers can obtain special move for their Gunpla if they save up enough Diver Points. The special move differs according to the Divers' Gunpla and their fighting style. Besides going to specific locations that have terminals for connecting to GBN (such as the Gundam Base), Divers can also acquire a home console that consisted of a visor head gear and a board with two joysticks, and access GBN at home via their computer. Gunpla In order to register as a Diver, players will have to build their own Gunpla in real life or rent one. Each Diver's Gunpla is rated according to its G.U.N.P.L.A. stat alignment. After registration, a Diver can play GBN without a Gunpla. A Gunpla is also not needed for guest Divers. A Gunpla's capabilities in GBN is dependent on its design and build. For instance, Gunpla without meaningful thrusters will not be able to fly and will need help of some sort. Due to being a game, Gunpla seemingly do not follow the rules set by the various mainstream series. For example, funnel-type weaponry can not only work in gravity, but the pilots need not be beings such as Newtypes or X-Rounders Diver Gear Divers also need the Diver Gear to play GBN; this device functions as a license to access the game, recording each Diver's registered data and scans the Gunpla during login. Guest Diver can rent a Diver Gear to play the game. Forces A force is a team that Divers can form to play with friends and people they like i.e. similar to a platoon. Forces can establish their own towns or realms within GBN. A Diver's individual rank must be high enough in order to create or join a force. Missions Collect mission Travelling across the map in search of fireweed flowers. As the mission allows Divers to travel the entire Dimension without needing a force, it's perfect for beginners. Battle-Random mission A randomly determined match-up between two forces. Serial Battle mission A wave-based battle mission, with a boss fight at the end. Teams can rest in between waves to repair their Gunpla. Serial Episode Mode A wave-based battle mission, with a boss fight based on the anime. Teams can rest in between waves to repair their Gunpla and unlock the characters from the anime as summons. Special missions A force is required to participate in special, large-scale missions. There are Conquest missions and Base Invasion missions, but the most popular ones are large-scale force-on-force battles. Winning these battles will award Force Points, and as a bonus in some missions, weapon data, costumes and furnitures are also given. Category:Terms Category:Technology